


House of the Rising Sun

by Miko_of_Midnight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 6, Gen, Hostage Situations, Kidnapped Barry, Kidnapped!Barry, Kidnapping, M/M, Not Dangerous though, Olivarry Week 2017, Oliver is the kidnapper, Robin Hood!Oliver, late, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko_of_Midnight/pseuds/Miko_of_Midnight
Summary: Barry wakes up in an unknown location wondering how he got there, when he's treated to the sight of Starling's own vigilante and 'terror of the peace'.He turns out to be the Robin Hood type, with less singing.Olivarry Week 2017- Day #6- Hostage/Kidnapped AU





	House of the Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it’s late. And not my usual 5-15 minutes before midnight late either. This is a freaking day late, dammit! Ugh, I was hoping to do better this year and actually hit all 7 prompts. Ugh…. It’s been a long week, guys. I’ve been writing more this week than I have in a long time. And I’ve been sleep deprived and working two jobs. I know, excuses excuses. Thank you so much Olivarry week on Tumblr for being generous with giving us (me) some extra time. 
> 
> So day 6 and day 7 are both coming out around the same time for me. And I love Olivarry week don’t get me wrong, but man am I going to be happy getting some sleep… but GoT is starting…. Ugh. Someday I’ll get to sleep… 
> 
> Anyway. I’m was super excited for this prompt because while I love the whole evil-person-using-someone-to-get-to-the-hero-and-they-discover-their-love-for-each-other there was another thought I had and I was so excited and then I got unforeseenly busy and… yeah. So… better late than never? Hope you enjoy regardless. 
> 
> So and Important Note on this story: The Merlyns adopted Barry before Tommy’s mom died (it was kind of her idea to take him in when they found out they couldn’t have any more children).
> 
> Not beta read, but you could probably tell that from the note alone, because I assume there are typos aplenty in that alone!

Sound came back to him first. He heard a faint ringing in his ears. Then his vision went from nothingness to red before dissolving into a world his brain could make sense of, well _more_ sense. As he looked around blearily he realized he didn’t recognize where he was, was he in a hospital? He thought, thickly. No, that didn’t seem right.

The last thing he could remember was being out with Tommy and his friends, which was far from fun. So for a split second he was relieved for whatever happened to him. Of course this was short lived because then he thought he might have been kidnapped by a serial killer. He hoped that if he did Joe would be able to find them (statistically him) and stop then from killing anyone else. He vowed that he would leave as much evidence for Joe and the police that he could.

  
Before he could get much further down this road of thought, a man in a green hood entered. Could this be the Vigilante that everyone was talking about that was making the corrupt in the city pay for the wrongs they had done to its people?

"Are you Malcolm Merlyn's son?" the distorted voice asked him.

"Well, adopted son, so I think you missed your real target by a few feet. Not that I think you should go after Tommy. You totally shouldn't go kidnap him. You'll still get good money, for me - probably, he doesn't really pay attention to me all that-"

"Do you always talk this much?"

"Just, when I'm really nervous," the little bit of the Hood's face that he could didn't change, but he could feel the disbelief coming off of him at that he felt the need to continue, "well, it's not exactly a normal situation, you know." That earned him a small quirk of the lips under the Hood.

He grinned at Hood, glad to see some emotion from his captor. The emotion disappeared from the bottom half of his face as quickly as it had appeared, and it made him review his memory for if it even happened at all… He found himself gazing at the lips that he thinks had just smirked. He wondered if they were as soft as they looked and there was a bit of stubble, he wondered how that contrast would feel- those lips were moving, speaking to him?

“You’ll do,” the vigilante said dismissively. He didn’t seemed to have noticed Barry’s diverted attention. What the hell, this man had freaking kidnapped him! Then his words seemed to catch up and register, and as they did Barry didn’t know whether to be offended or annoyed or maybe even flattered that the Hood thought him important enough to warrant kidnapping for ransom or whatever the Hood wanted from Malcolm.

“I don’t know what exactly you want from Malcolm, but I can assure you he is not going to give in.” While he thought his adopted father felt some affection for him, he also knew that he ultimately served whatever passed for a good in his brain.

“You underestimate yourself, Mr. Allen-Merlyn.”

“What are you going to do to me?” Barry asked outright. He would rather _know_ what was coming, even if it was simply awful, just to _know_ would be helpful.

“Nothing too terrible as long as you cooperate,” the Hood said. “You do everything to a T and there really is no reason for you to worry. That’s your father’s call after we give him an ultimatum.”

“Ultimatum?” squeaked Barry in what he knew sounded pathetic.

“You won’t be harmed, that I promise, Barry.” And despite the fact that he couldn’t actually see his eyes, Barry could feel the intensity of the Hood’s gaze and the piercing honesty in them. And despite himself, he believed him, every word.

“I’ll send him the demands tomorrow and we’ll see. You’d better eat, you’ll need your strength, Barry,” the Hood said, nodding to a tray that he hadn’t noticed lying at the foot of the bed. Maybe he had just brought it in?

“How do I know that’s not poisoned?” the Hood reached over and plucked grapes, and took a bit of his burger, before he began to exit.

“You’d better rest,” he threw over his shoulder and the door clanged shut behind him and Barry could hear all of the locks clicking into place.

->->->\----------------------------------|>

The first day Barry looked for any and every way that could be a feasible way to escape. He didn't find any. The Hood knew enough to allow him the pain.

Barry and the Hood had then worked together to send various messages to Malcolm in the hopes of believing Barry was was actually there and would agree to Oliver's terms. 

“I’ve got to call you something other than ‘hood’ or ‘vigilante’.” He could sense the ‘no’ on the tip of the other’s tongue and quickly continued. “And it doesn’t have to be a real name either, just _something_ to call you.” He saw the mouth press his lips and so he added a “please”. There was an agonizing silence that followed, but Barry had a feeling that he shouldn’t be the one to break it.

“You can call me Q,” he said in a measured voice.

“Okay, _Q_ ,” he murmured to himself, trying the letter on his lips. He decided that it didn’t quite fit him, or all that he knew of his captor, but it fit much better than his other ideas.

“Oh, hey, like Q for James Bond?”

“Sure,” he gave a small, fond smile, well it was really a small quirk of his lips because the Ho-Q didn’t smile much. Barry supposed he didn’t have much cause to smile, because Starling had a lot of streets that needed cleaning up.

“Hey Q, is it almost time for his deadline?” Q’s face immediately sobered and was back to the first demeanor that Barry had met him with. Barry hadn’t realized the gradual shift in his face. He hadn’t realize how relaxed and open Q had seemed, until he wasn’t.

“Yes.”

“What will you do if he doesn’t respond?” The Ho- Q heaved a great sigh.

“I’ll keep my promise Barry, I have _other_ methods of persuasion. No innocents will be hurt, including you.” And he found himself believing the man who had kidnapped him, again. Barry heard his determination, his resolve and his passion for serving his city as best he could. Despite what common sense said he should feel about that… he admired it. He wished he could do the same. He longed for a higher noble purpose.

“I know,” Barry said. “So you’ll take me back home?” That thought was an oddly jarring one. The thought of going back to his regular life as Malcolm’s son and Tommy’s brother, or less flatteringly; a charity case and son of a convicted murderer, was odd. It would be as if this had just been an odd dream- or a movie that sucked you in so completely that you felt jerked back to the real world as soon as the credits rolled.

“Yes.”

“Will I- will I see you again?” As soon as it was out of his mouth, he realized how dumb that was. He was a criminal; technically, it wasn’t as if he could just go out on a date with him. Also, he’d never even seen him without his hood obscuring 2/3 of his face. Okay, why was he thinking about whether he’d see his kidnapper again? Didn’t most people fear that very event? Was this just a textbook case of Stockholm Syndrome?

“Barry-“ Barry should up abruptly and pulled Q’s face forward so he was cut off by Barry’s lips on his. This was partially to shut him up. Barry didn’t want to hear the answer that he both feared and knew was the ‘right’ answer. It took a minute before Q responded, making Barry almost pull back, but then Q’s hands where in his hair and his mouth was dominating Barry’s.

Barry pulled back gasping, but that didn’t stop him from speaking

“I don’t have to go back, I can stay, I can help you. I bet you could use a scientist on your team. I don’t need to go back, Malcolm doesn’t care about me anyways. Tommy may be said, but he’s got his friends, he’s got Laurel, he’ll be fine. And-“

This time Barry was the one interrupted in one of the most pleasurable ways of being interrupted. He felt Q gently maneuver him to the bed and Barry was suddenly on his back with Q over him. He felt a shiver of anticipation as he searched the hood for Q’s eyes, which he knew were unfathomable in that hood. At this angle his entire face was shadowed. He only had a moment to study the Hood before Q grabbed his bottom lip lightly between his teeth, nibbling in a way that curled his toes. Barry gasped before Q’s full lips enveloped him again. He was too engrossed in the body and the lips of the man over him that he didn’t notice what was in Q’s hand until it was too late and his world was almost completely black.

->->->\----------------------------------|>

Barry was back home safe, in his own room, in his own bed. He had spent the afternoon with friends and family and this evening his adopted father threw him a party with all of the usual rich and elite including most of his high school classmates (that he couldn’t care less about) and the parents of theirs that could afford the exorbitant prep school fees and who all coincidentally worked with Malcolm.

He had been glad when the party ended and his house was his own again and he could relax in his bed without fear, without worry.

He closed his eyes, exhausted and ready to sleep. Though, apparently he wasn’t because he should have fallen asleep straight away. Instead, his mind took him back to that cell, to his cot there. More specifically the last he saw of the Hood. When they had kissed before he had been knocked out, he assumed by Q. His mind played that on a loop and on begged to know the answer to the question; will they meet again?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to post Day 7, but if I don't get to it by Sunday then hope everyone had a good Olivarry week! And thank you so much you all you awesome admins on Olivarry Week for another great year! And thank everyone who participated. Some time I'll get through some of those. I'm sure they are fantastic!


End file.
